This invention relates to in-tank fuel modules installed in automotive vehicles; and, more particularly, to a flow control valve installed in an inlet portion of a fuel module to control fuel flow to a fuel pump installed in the module from either the fuel tank in which the module is installed, or from a fuel reservoir portion of the module.
In-tank fuel modules in automotive vehicles include a fuel pump that draws fuel from the tank at a low pressure, and pumps the fuel at a higher pressure to an internal combustion engine powering the vehicle. Fuel not combusted in the engine is routed back to the module and dumped into a reservoir portion of the module. Fuel from the reservoir is then drawn into the fuel pump when, for example, the fuel level in the tank falls below that of an inlet from which fuel is drawn from the tank into the module. This occurs, for example, when the vehicle is climbing a steep hill or rounding a curve at a high rate of speed.
It is known to provide a flow control valve in an inlet or suction chamber portion of the fuel module, this chamber being located adjacent to the fuel pump inlet. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,017, for example, a flow control valve includes a valve member which shuttles between two positions at the pump inlet. In one position, a first opening from the tank to the pump inlet is uncovered; while in a second position, a second opening from the reservoir to the pump inlet is uncovered. In each instance, the other opening is substantially blocked so little or no fuel flows through the blocked inlet into the fuel pump inlet. In accordance with the present invention, an inlet valve is provided for improved fuel flow control from the respective openings to the pump inlet from either the tank or reservoir.